Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been implementation of sensors-based services to sense road details, and electronic mapping technologies to provide device users with on demand access to high quality maps based on the sensed road details. However, service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, efficiently combining voluminous and high-frequency sensor datasets (e.g., data collections for road segments, drive sessions etc.) into aggregated and meaningful high-definition map datasets.